Christmas With Spencer Reid: 2010
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Heres how Spencer Reids Christmas season  2010  went down... pretty bad summary, but I think the story its-self is a lot better Please R and R


A/N: First off Merry Christmas and a happy holiday season to all. And thank you for choosing to read my story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Well here it goes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds, including, but not limited to the characters, I also don't own Wal-mart, Christmas, its song, stories, or anything else recognizable. I do not own the moon either, but that would be so cool.

* * *

December 20th

The air around him was cold as he walked from his car to the store. He sighed, knowing that he would have to wait for at least an hour in line to go home after buying just a small carton of milk.

After he was half way towards the back of the store, where it was kept, he decided to look around a bit and try to find something for his mom on Christmas and maybe something for the team. Though, like every other year they had decided not to get anything, they still would.

As he thought of his mother and team, he felt happy and content with his little family. But that was short lived as he walked up past Christmas tree after Christmas tree, all of them the real deal and undecorated, all except for one. It was downright tiny compared to the other ones near it. But that was not what had caught his eye, this one was different. It was decorated with little paper angles, toys and socking, all with a child's name and description, such as their age and clothing size.

And next to it, was an empty bin, where people could place bags of goodies and other more essential thing. He frowned at the tree and bin, so many names and a bin that was full of sadness and some little children's broken hopes for something new. Whether it be a toy or some socks.

Reid, with growing sadness for those kids he would maybe never know, left the tree. Only to come back with a cart and grabbed seven of the little ornaments, each with a different name and age: Michael (age: 3), Diamillio (age: 4), Brittany (age: 7), Nicole (age: 9), Gilbert (age: 11), Matthew (age: 5), and Kathy (age: 10).

Now, with a mission, he set off with his cart to the toys.

'I can't do this, what was I thinking!' he thought overwhelmed as he looked down one of the many toy isles. Each with last minute shoppers. 'I was never a normal little kid, I have no idea what one would like or wear.'

Deciding it would be best to call the only people he knew might be able to help him, he pulled out his phone and dialed JJ's number, to see if she'd be able to help give him an idea.

"Helwo?" Asked not JJ or Will, but their son, Henry.

"Hey, Henny, can I talk to your mommy or daddy, its uncle Red."

He waited for a moment then heard, "Henny, whac'ya got there buddy? Henry don't play with mommy's phone. Henr-" then all was silent. He looked at the screen that said it was disconnected. ("Henry, why did you do that?" Will asked the giggling three year old whose answer was, "Unc-ey Red iz simm'en in da potty")

As he was about to call the next person on his list, his phone rang out. "Reid speaking"

"Spencer, I'm sorry, Henry must have found JJ's phone while we weren't looking and dropped it in the toilet."

"That's alright." He chuckled.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you or JJ might know what a kid the age of 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, or 11 might like as a gift."

"Well 3 and 4 year olds like cars, trains, action figures, and coloring books. Any age above that I wouldn't know yet."

"Alright, thank you for your help, bye and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

He closed and re-opened his phone to a cleared background and dialed the number of one Aaron Hotchner.

"Reid, what's wrong?" He answered on the third ring.

"There's nothing wrong, I just had a quick question, if you weren't too busy."

"Reid, I'm sorry, but I am a little bit. Would it be okay if I gave you a call back in a little while?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." he had hung up.

He looked back at the isles and thought some more... who else did he know that would be able to help him, he didn't want to call Morgan, Prentiss, or Garcia really because knowing Morgan and Prentiss they were likely to laugh at his lack of knowing on such a little thing like toys. And knowing Garcia, she wouldn't be able to not tell Morgan and Prentiss.

So he was to either wait for Hotch to call or he could try to look on his own and be likely to mess up. He took a deep breath and waited another thirty seconds to see if Hotch were to call back. When he didn't, he walked into the closest isle. It was filled with coloring books, crayons, marker, and other craft type materials. Well that's a start, I guess, he looked at what was left and grabbed three, each different from the other: one of cars, one of dinosaurs, and one of pirates. And threw them into the cart and grabbed three boxes of crayons and put them in with the coloring books. Then moved down and into the next half of the isle.

This half was filled with regular non-coloring books. Reid looked back at the name cards to look if there were any specifics as to what these children might like. "These are no help." he growled out, getting a dirty look from a women walking by. "Sorry" he mumbled and shook his head. _Maybe books aren't the best idea; _he thought and moved to the next isle. It was filled with bright pinks and purples, and shiny things.

He gave another great sigh and pulled his phone again. "Hey Boy Wonder, what can I help you with on our night off?"

"Well, I need your help with something..."

"I gather that."

"Let's say you were seven years old again, what would you want for Christmas?"

"Well, mister genius, that is a very weird question, and I will only answer it if you tell me why you would like to know."

"Promise me you won't tell Morgan or Prentiss."

"I make no promises."

"Fine, I'm shopping for seven kids."

"What? Who's? They can't be yours? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"GARCIA, no they are not mine. They are the kids who get stuff from the Salvation Army."

"Why so many?"

"Because there are so many others that I couldn't help too. Now, can I have your answer, please?"

"If I were seven, I would want anything that has to do with make-up or ballet."

"What if you were nine and ten?"

"Nine, I had always wanted a locket, so I'd say jewelry and again make-up. And if I were ten, go with a diary and paints."

"Now, I you were a boy-"

"Spencer Reid, I would not know how to answer that, since I'm not male, so do NOT go there."

"Okay, Okay, thanks for your help, but I have one more-"

"Anything pink and or purple."

"Thanks, Garcia, you're amazing."

"I know. Merry Christmas."

"And to you." He hung up with a some understanding and still he had no idea what he was really doing. He went back to where the books were and quickly found a purple diary complete with a pink pen and stickers. And he grabbed a set of paint and paint brushes. Now feeling like he was just going in complete circles, instead of making any progress, he headed back to the bedazzled aisle.

By now there were five other people down the aisle, grabbing at what they could. Deciding there was no other way; he started his way down the aisle. The first thing that happened when he reached for a hot pink tutu, was the same lady, who had given him a dirty look before, practically ripped it from his hands, and acted as if nothing had happened.

With a look of utter astonishment, he tried to ignore her and looked down, noticing a box set full of what looked to be everything a ballet dancer would need. He squatted down and lifted it into the cart and as he inched his way down, he read what it contained: tutu, leotards, shoes, and so much more... Also while he made his way out, he got two non-toxic make-up kits and a friendship bracelet kit.

Thinking it would be better, he moved towards the next aisle. It was just as bad if not worse. Reid however was saved dealing with that for a few moments, because his phone rang and it was Hotch. "Hey, Hotch."

"Reid, I'm sorry about before, but the weather was really bad and I was taking Jack to his grandmothers, so I could do some last minute shopping. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm kind doing some last minute shopping too, in way, and I thought you might have some idea on what a five or eleven-year-old boy would want... and before you ask, no, I have no kids."

"Well, Jack loves super heroes and action figures. And I think an eleven-year-old would like anything that has to do with sports. Like a football, or baseball."

"Thanks, have fun with your shopping and what not."

"Right." Hotch answered sarcastically. "Merry Christmas."

"Yep, you too and to Jack."

As he peered down the aisle, he noticed it was empty of people and of most toys. About halfway down, he found a container filled with red and green toy army men. He looked around, and thought 'this will have to do for the action figures.'

And what now felt like the millionth time, he looked around... there were no sport like balls anywhere to be seen, nor where there any down the next few aisles. He did how ever find a sales associate. "Excuse me ma'am, do you have any balls?"

"What?" She looked offended.

"Do you sell any balls?" He repeated.

"Like footballs or whatever." He nodded. "Yes, they would be in the back with the other sport equipment."

"Thank you and have a happy holiday season." And with no response from the women, he moved on.

He picked up the first football he could find; it was black with gold letters and stitches. He had no idea if it was good or bad, but he did know that it was indeed a football. Because a) he knew how to read the box, and even before he got close enough to make out the words, was b) he had gone to that Redskins game with JJ.

'Well now that that is done, time for part two.' He gradually made his way to the racks of boy clothes, simply because that was what he saw first.

He first looked at the clearance stuff because he knew that what he had already was coming to a lot. There was nothing suitable for winter... there were only shorts upon shorts upon short of different colors and styles.

Now feeling irked, Reid started looking around at the other racks. There he found more sustainable articles of clothing. Reid being Reid, went with slack-ish pants, a dressier shirts, and a sweater-vest with a Christmas design. Each slightly different from each other. He also found a pair of pajama sets each and socks.

Wishing it were the last thing he had to do, and becoming more irritable by the minuet, he crossed the path-way to the girls' things to do the same. He got the socks first and quickly went to scan the discount rack. And again it was not suitable for the cold season. He instead went to look at the other stuff they had. He got a pair different colored leggings to give each girl and figured they would work with the dresses he saw hanging on the wall. As he was picking one up, yet again, the rude lady tried to take the same one he was. The only difference this time was, he now had a firm grip on it.

"Listen, lady, I don't know what your problem is but I had it first and I need -"

"No, _I_ had it first and _I_ need it for my daughter." She interrupted.

"You really don't want to mess with me. As you can tell I am in a very irritable mood and I don't have time for this right now."

"I don't know who you think you are to come in here and prance around like you own the place." she said her voice rising as she let go of the dress with one hand and smacked Reid's arm.

"You really shouldn't have done that ma'am. I can arrest you for assault of a government agent." he said as he pulled out his credentials to show the women.

She gasped, letting go of the dress and immediately tried to apologize. "Save your breath, what's done is done. I will make a compromise with you however, if you let me have the dress I will not report you."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm so sorry." she almost ran the other way after that. And after further inspection of the dress, Reid put it back, deciding it didn't match any of the leggings. In the end he managed to get the right number of dresses that matched appropriately and a pajama set too.

He was able to get some boots, coats, and winter accessories without incident. By now, he had slowed down to an almost crawl, as he went to get the last thing he needed and the reason he had came here in the first place: milk. After getting that, he made his way to the front again. Hoping the lines were shorter, only to be disappointed: they were even longer.

As he wait in line, he started to doze off into a half-asleep, half-awake state, where he was only concisely moving up when nesseciry. And by the time he had all of his purchases on the belt, he fell into a light sleep. When everything was wrung up, the cashier had to poke him to wake him up. "Sorry about that." he mumbled.

"Long night?"

"Very an unexpected too." She nodded.

"Your total is $609.51."

"Oh, wow." he pulled out his check book and wrote one out quickly.

"Thank you, have a good evening and a happy holiday." she smiled.

After everything was in his trunk, and he was back inside the car warming for a minute. He made his way to the main road, passing the lady he had threatened earlier, he gave a misgiveous smile, causing her eyes to budge out.

And when he moved the thirty or so bags into his apartment, and milk put away, he collapsed on the couch and instantly falling asleep.

**_- Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays -Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays -_**

December 21st

When he woke up the next morning, it was from his phone going off. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey man, are you just waking up? It's already past two-thirty." Morgan asked

"Is it really?" He jumped up.

"Yeah, did you have a late night?"

"You have no idea... and my nightmare continues." he moaned, noticing all the bags, the he had to sort through.

"Nightmares?"

"It's nothing."

"Reid?"

"Morgan."

"Alright, you don't want to talk about it, I get it... It's my turn to hold the party this year, and I'm holding it tonight, you coming, or what?"

"Umm, yeah, sure. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, I've got this covered."

"Your ordering pizzas aren't you."

"Hey there are no rules. So I'll see you and everyone else at seven. Oh, and if you do decide to bring anything, be warned that Jack and Henry will be there and if you up stage my pizzas I will beat the crap out of you." he hung up.

_CRAP!_ He thought' he didn't get anything for Jack or Henry. At least he'd have to go back to that retched store anyways. He let out a groan. First thing was first; he needed coffee. While it was brewing, he toasted up a bagel and put some cream cheese on it, and while he ate it, he cleared off his table and emptied the contents of all the bags on to it. And returned to add the five teaspoons of sugar and dash of milk to it to now his ready coffee.

Taking a sip, he put the different things into different piles. Once that was done he moved apart the boy and girl things and then by sizes. From there he matched the sizes and gender specific things to the child they would fit. The hardest part was finding a bag each collection would fit in.

By the time he was done, he was surprised to see that it was already five-thirty. (That's with a lunch and many bathroom breaks.) With his seven bags of goodies for the kids ready, he started moving them to his car. Taking one the first time, so he could open the trunk and after that two at a time until the last time he went back in, to get his wallet and keys.

Once at the store, he got a cart and one by one he emptied the trunk of the bags. As he entered the store a man came up to him and asked "Are those returns?"

"Oh no, there for the Salvation Army."

"Ah, in that case, may thanks from the kids and thanks for not needing me to put stickers on those. Have a happy holiday season."

"You too." He said as he made his way to the box to set the bags in.

The box, this time around had several bags and as he as setting the last of his bags in there, it felt like he was like putting some happiness back into him after all these years of seeing the worst images the world had to offer, knowing that at the very least these seven kids could be happy on Christmas morning. Taking in a deep breath, he took a step back and exhaled, wishing there was more he could do for them, but there wasn't much else for him to be able to do, since he now only had a hundred dollars left in the bank. Which he needed for food and gifts for Jack and Henry. Plus the next time he was going to be prayed wasn't until the first of next year.

He decided to go look for something for Jack and Henry, remembering what their fathers had said the liked. For Jack, he got a book entitled 'The Real Super Heroes in the World." For Henry, he got a book full of all the famous and not so well known Christmas songs and tails it also came with a CD of the songs. Both boys also got a packet of gum. A quick mental coculation told him it would come to 31.29 including tax. Felling like he should get something for the team, he grabbed another thing of gum, and cashed out.

**- _Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays -_**

It was six-thirty when he left his apartment and seven o'five when he was being welcomed into Morgan's house by Haley and Jack who was saying "Uncle Reid, you're late."

"Sorry, buddy, I'll do my best not to do it again. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where these go, would you." He asked the seven-year-old, holding out the gifts he brought.

Jack nodded, but looked confused. Haley who was watching him asked "What's wrong?"

He looked a Reid and said "There's only two."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Jack." She warned.

"What?" he asked with big innocent eyes.

She shook her head and said "Go put them under the tree." He ran off. "Hi Spencer" She said giving him a hug. "Everyone else is in the other room. Um, I'm not sure where Morgan wants you coat though." They walked to the next room. And Reid found himself being greeted by everyone at the same time. Once everyone had settled down, Reid was able to find a seat next to JJ.

"So where's Henry?"

"He's asleep on Morgan's bed, he fell asleep on the way hey. He's been trying to find his presents so we've had to keep him busy. Today we made cookies."

"Ah... Oh before I forget, I wasn't sure if you are okay with him having gum yet but I got some in case." He pulled out one of the packages and handed it to her.

"Only on occasions. Thank you." She smiled.

"Reid, give me your coat man." Morgan boomed coming out from the kitchen with some drinks and setting them down on the table. Reid did as told and sat back down.

He looked around the room: Will, Prentiss, and Rossi were talking about what they were doing on Christmas. Hotch and Haley was snuggled close together whispering in each other's ears and watching Jack. Morgan was now talking with JJ about football. Reid smiled, this was his family. Oh My God! He thought Family how he could have forgotten his own mother. Not once had he not sent her a gift. And now he forgot. He'd have to make another trip to that dammed store.

"Hey Spence, what's wrong?" JJ asked looking at him.

"Oh, I forgot to get something for my mom is all. And I don't want to have to go back to the store again."

"I know what you mean. Will and I aren't going back for-" she was interrupted by her son's cries. She and Will exchanged look.

"I'll go get him." Reid volunteered.

"Reid you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." He said getting up and leaving.

He found Henry upstairs in Morgan's bedroom, crying his eyes out. "Hey Henny. What's the matter buddy?" Reid asked over the kids wails. Reid turned on the light and as soon as Henry saw who was there, he quieted down and ran wobbly to give his god-father a hug around the knees.

Reid lifted him up and whispered "Now now it's okay your mommy and daddy are down stairs. Once the toddler completely stopped crying, Reid asked "You know what else is down stairs?" He shook his head. "Well let's go see shall we." Together they re-entered the room.

Reid walked over to JJ and handed to calmed Henry to her and sat down next to them. Reid pointed to the small Christmas tree Morgan had set up. Henry immediately got excited. And just then the door bell rang.

Morgan answered it and came back a minute later with six pizza in his hands and called "Foods here, time to eat."

"Are you hungry, Henny," Reid asked. He nodded but made no movement to get off his moms lap. "Alright then. JJ what kind do you want?"

"Plains fine."

"Henry?"

"Cheesy"

"And for drinks?"

"I'd like Henry to have some milk or juice if Morgan's got it."

"Coming right up." He smiled. A minute later, he returned and handed JJ one of the plates.

"Thanks Spence." She said as he set the other two plates in his seat and turning to get the drinks.

"Henny, do you like apple juice?" He nodded "Good." he added, handing the Sippy-cup to his outstretched hands.

For the next half hour, they ate and made merry, and once everyone was done, Morgan got everyone's attention and announced "Game time." And he pulled out four wii remotes and got it set up so that he, Jack, Prentiss and Reid could play. Jack had gone first and got eight pins, Prentiss went next and got seven, Morgan went third and got a strike, and last went Reid who ended up with seven too. But only after Jack showed him what he needed to do. And so on it went, with the rest of the group cheering, laughing, and booing right along.

By the fifth frame, Henry was very interested in what his god-father was doing and wanted to play too. Reid noticed him watching him on his last turn and asked "Do you want to help me on my next turn, Henny?"

"Yep." And so when it was his next turn, Henry got off his mother's lap and walked to the center of the room with Reid. Together, they managed to get a strike (Reid's first in the game too) and all was quiet then at the same time, everyone busted into applause and laughter. "Way to let a little kid upstage you Reid." Rossi said as they settled down. In response, Reid stuck his tongue out at him. This went on for another hour and a half, giving everyone a turn to play a few times each.

At nine fifteen, Morgan made another annocement "It's starting to get late so let's get on with the gift diving, you all put them under the tree right?" everyone mumbled their yes. "Then let's get on with it. Garcia can you be our Santa and help our elves pass out the gifts?" While she made her way to the tree, followed by Jack and Henry, Morgan continued. "Here is how it's going down, we are opening one persons at a time, and that will be determined by whose name is pulled out of this hat."

"Uncle Morgan, I don't have anything for anyone, because I don't have a job yet." Jack exclaimed.

"No worries little man, I figured that." He gave a reassuring smile and went on. "So first is Rossi." The kids then passed out an envelope containing twenty dollars and in return he got a big thanks. And on they went, by the time they made it to Reid's, which happened to be last, it was nearing ten thirty.

"Someone is a bit short on their giving." Garcia pointed out as she handed the last two presents to the kids waiting hands with a 'these are for the two of you.'

"Someone also has some explaining to do." Prentiss added looking at him like everyone else.

"Well," he started looking down "Hotch, Will, and Garcia kind of know part of the story. Yesterday, I was doing a lot of shopping for seven little kids, for the Salvation Army. And, umm well, I may have gone overboard on it and so now I only have enough to sustain me until we get paid again, and I still need to get my mom something and be able to send it to her by Christmas. But don't fret too much, I have some gum for you, if you want it. Sorry" He still hadn't looked up but pulled out another thing of gum. The next thing he knew, he was being engulfed in Garcia's arms.

"Awe, it's alright Sugar. Just so you know, I'm goanna pass on my gum, thanks anyways." The rest of the group was silent.

Until Jack busted out excitedly "Look, Daddy, you're in my book!"

Hotch looked and sure enough there was a slightly blurred photo of him. "Wow, who was this from?"

"Uncle Spencer." he yawned, making the rest feel the need to also do the same.

"Hum that's... odd." he pondered. Jack yawned again and Haley said."It' looks like its bed time." He shook his head, "Not yet."

JJ looked at the book Reid had given Henry and said "How about we read one of these stories?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Haley said. (Both women were thinking the same thing: get them to fall asleep.)

"What one do you want Henry?"

He pointed to one of them. "Jack, is that one alright with you?" He nodded. "'T'was the night before Christmas...'"

By the end, both boys were sound asleep, and they all left about the same time, giving their last thanks and well wishing to one another.

Reid went to the store instead of home to get something for his mom, before it was too late to do so.

**_- Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays - Happy Holidays -_**

**_- Epilogue -_**

Reid was able to get his mom a stuffed dog and a Christmas book, they arrived on time and she loved them very much. Reid was also able to make it past the New Year without returning to the same store.

Everyone had a Merry Christmas, and after their next paycheck, Reid got something for each of them and all was forgiven.

As for the Salvation Army kids, they got to wake up to presents under the tree.

* * *

A/N 2 : Well that was a lot longer and different then I thought it would turn out. But I hoped you liked it none the less. And if you'd like to make me happy, you could give me a Christmas present: a review. Thanks ahead of time to those of you that do. Once again Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year. Also I did the SA thing and used one of the names, To those that can guess it will get a shout out or something and the other names, are somehow related to me... same challenge as the other... good luck :)


End file.
